


Mine to Break

by promisezz



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisezz/pseuds/promisezz
Summary: Kuroo's world seems to fall apart with Tsukishima leaves him. If he didn't have his friends, including childhood friend Kenma, he wouldn't know what else to do."Kuroo-san?" Kenma mumbled as Kuroo laid his head in his lap,Kuroo shut his eyes and mumbled a 'mmhm?'"Don't forget," Kenma's hand slid around Kuroo's throat, forcing him to look up at him, "Your heart is mine to break."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Mine to Break

"I can't do it anymore." The words broke his heart before he even realized what was happening. Tsukishima was standing at the foot of their bed, his hand scratching the back of his neck, 

"What does that mean?" Kuroo sat up, pushing the blankets of his body. Tsuki shook his head, 

"It's not what it used to be, us.." He looked at Kuroo, he could see how many times this had been rehearsed written in those pale eyes. Kuroo shook his head as he walked up to his boyfriend, but Tsuki pulled his arms around himself, 

"Please, can't we talk about this first?" Kuroo asked, but he could feel the ice pushing out of Tsuki's skin, keeping him at an arms length. His mind was made up, there was no changing it now. 

"No we can't." Tsuki shrugged, Kuroo noticed that he was wearing his own hoodie for once, not slipped into one of Kuroo's. He blinked as the blonde looked at him, breaking up with him after three years, "I'm not in love with you, I'm not sure I ever was." 

The pain in Kuroo's chest was tightening, he hated hearing the words. His world collapsing in the crooked fingers that were Tsukishima Kei's. 

"Then why do this for so long? Why let me think we were in love?" Kuroo asked, but Tsuki just looked away. It was bad enough to get broken up with, but to have no answers to a million questions somehow hurt worse. What had he done? Was there someone else? How could things have changed? .. 

"I was foolish." Tsuki stated, "I shouldn't have let it go this far, but it was comfortable and now it isn't." 

In his head that conversation replayed, and then the screaming match that followed. He hated yelling at Tsuki like that, hated saying those things. He felt cheated, that he'd wasted so much time thinking that he was going to marry him, that he'd found his home. Only that wasn't home, it'd been a distraction and a harmful one. 

Now he laid in Kenma's bed as his childhood friend sat at his desk and talked into the large headset, it looked natural on his head though. Everything about Kenma looked natural, his legs tucked under him as the other one swung below his chair so his toes could grip the legs of it. His hair being long enough to tie back and let the rest fall around his cheeks, cheeks that would stay pale until he had to focus on his game. Kuroo noticed when his focus changed that his eyes would narrow and his frown would deepen, his cheeks turning from their natural paleness to a pink flush. Only when he lost would Kuroo see rage on that calm face. 

"Party has arrived!" A loud voice came up the stairs, no doubt a much softer voice following. 

Bokuto burst into Kenma's room, not so much as a flinch from the gamer, only a quick set of words; 

"Sorry about the noise, some wild animals broke in to my house." 

Kuroo laughed as he sat up from the bed, the large man ignoring Kenma's comment to jump onto the bed and pull Kuroo's face into his chest. It wasn't a place that Kuroo had ever wanted to be, but between Bokuto's chest and his massive arms was an odd comfort. He breathed in and smelt something mixing with the cologne on his shirt, a bell rang in his head and he drove two fingers into Bokuto's sides, 

"Do not hug me after car sex!" Kuroo shouted, "You should be ashamed." Bokuto's eyes shot wider than normal, his lips parting in shock. Kenma chuckled, the click of his game nuting before he spoke, 

"Akaashi does look freshly fucked.." He pointed his finger over to the door way. Kuroo leaned around the wall that was Bokuto, seeing a lazy eyed Akaashi in the door. He grinned as he looked at the slow blink, Akaashi didn't have the energy to fight back, 

"I guess I can take the blame for this." He mumbled. Bokuto pushed on Kuroo's shoulder, 

"It's not always my fault." He said with the same energy a child has when they say 'my mom said..' Kuroo just squinted at the couple, amused. 

"Akaashi?" Kuroo asked, "What happened immediately before the car sex?" Akaashi's eyes flicked up to Bokuto, as if asking for permission. Bokuto dropped his head in shame, 

"Bo asked if I wanted to walk into the house or limp.." 

Kenma's laughter was musical, the sound of his teammates concern was heard from across the room. Kuroo could tell they'd never heard his laughter, his genuine amusement. 

"I did not!" Bokuto jumped off the bed, a grand gesture of arms and face as he recounted what /actually/ happened. 

"You see, I was driving here and Akaashi started whining and literally complaining about how we haven't done anything spontaneous lately, so I reached over and started taking care of that problem.." He points at a now red Akaashi, "He started getting very animated about the whole thing, which made a whole new situation and when we got here I simply gave him the options." 

Kuroo thought that once his friends started talking about sex again he was going to feel a ping in his chest. Only he only felt the laughter, enjoying that Akaashi was getting flustered and hiding his face, 

"I'm sorry!" He shouted into his hands, of all the people to speak up, it was Kenma. 

"Don’t apologize for getting laid Akaashi, Kuroo wouldn't know good sex if it walked up and sat in his lap." He felt the entire room look over at Kenma, Kuroo frowning at the tone in his voice, 

"I'll have you know that just because i was in a relationship does not mean that I wasn't having sex.." He'd already divulged these details to the other two people in the room, not voluntarily. 

The black and red chair spun around and for the first time Kenma pulled his hands off the game, folding them in his lap as his head tilted to look at Kuroo. That face had changed so much since they were children, yet he only ever saw the same look on it. Big golden eyes that could find him in a crowd, using Kuroo's shadow to avoid meeting anyone he didn't want to meet. The only time it hadn't worked was when Kenma had wandered off and was introduced to a little sun spot. 

"Having sex and fucking are different Kuroo-san, but I am sure you're encounters with the approved third partner were.. quaint." Kuroo's jaw tightened as Kenma begged him to argue. How had he known about the 'approved third partner' or anything about his sex life? 

"What would you know? All you do is sit in here and stream." Kuroo didn't like the poison on his tongue as he said it, but Kenma didn't seem to mind. A slight smirk forming, 

"You've been so blinded by the moonlight that you haven't seen what the rest of us have been doing. I wouldn't expect you to know where your precious team disappears to when they need a little release." 

Kuroo's face turned to see Bokuto hiding his face from Kuroo, Akaashi looking at the ceiling. He turned back to Kenma, what he was insinuating was not what Kuroo wanted to think about. At all, ever. 

"Kenma." Kuroo looked into the orbs, spinning as they played with the tension in the room. Kenma had always been compared to a cat, but right now he was on his back with a ball of yarn between his feet, spinning it to unspool chaos. 

"I've got proof if you need it, I'm sure you've been cycling through the porn sites, they might be getting a little boring." He shrugged in his oversized hoodie, a warm impatience settling on Kuroo's shoulders. 

"You shouldn't get involved with those guys." He heard his voice, too stern, too parental. 

"Hey!" Akaashi snapped, "Who are 'those guys'? And why shouldn't Kenma do whatever he wants to do?" By the level of defense in a usually calm voice, Kuroo knew he was starting to step on toes. 

"Not you two.. even though, I just.. Kenma, you're worth more than a little release." He saw the eyes rolling, 

"No," Kenma stood up from his seat, pushing down his sweatpants to his ankles, "You just think I am because you still think I'm that scared little boy who needs you to protect me." 

"Enough." Bokuto used his chest to settle it, He wasn't scared of his just because he could do whatever that was with his voice, but it did mean that they were getting too far from being able to hang out without serious tension. So, he nodded, 

"I'm sorry Kenma." Kuroo apologized first, even though he was attacked first. Kenma looked at Akaashi, a motherly look on the beautiful face, then a subtle shake. He watched Akaashi deny Kenma, deny his ability to apologize to Kuroo. Kuroo rolled his eyes before letting out his breath. They were going to have a fun night, where none of them had to worry about this argument. 

The night passed smoothly, Kenma returned to being quiet, but friendly. He was settled between Akaashi's thighs as the four of them laid on the floor and watched the second movie of the night. Kuroo caught himself looking over at the interactions between the two of them, the way Akaashi was playing with the hair that spilled on his chest. How Kenma's fingers seemed to mindlessly run along Akaashi's legs. Kuroo looked to Bokuto, feeling like he would have something to say about it. 

Only Bokuto was unbothered, watching the movie and casually passing the chip bowl over when a nimble hand made 'gimme' gestures. Kuroo frowned, how many nights had they hung out like this? Kuroo had been no stranger to this house or these three, and now he felt like he'd been a side character the entire time. He thought back to previous game nights and group dinners, Bokuto and Akaashi seemed touchier and touchier with Kenma as he flipped through them. 

He missed it, missed when Bokuto pulled Kenma to the side at their party for Hinata's birthday. He missed when Akaashi pulled Kenma into his lap before the light was turned off for movie night. He blinked now at them, he always assumed Kenma was sleeping with Hinata, not that Kuroo liked that little guy at all. He kind of despised him, Tsuki always said it was because Kuroo was too protective over Kenma and that Hinata was the first friend he made without him. But that wasn't true, because Kenma had plenty of friends that weren't Kuroo's friends, he made friends with lots of people.. 

Kuroo wasn't sure he made friends with anyone now, Kenma had texted that he couldn't come for dinner one night because he was seeing Tendou and Ushijima. He called and cancelled a lunch with Kuroo because he had plans with Lev. 

Kuroo stood up, excusing himself before heading to the restroom. He pulled his phone out and looked through the messages, Kenma hadn't been hiding anything. Kuroo had seriously missed his friend telling him all of this, looking through the messages he saw just how far he let it spiral. He felt like a shit friend, his stomach hurt as a guilt wrapped around him. 

"Kenma, can I talk to you?" He asked, leaning out of the bathroom door. Kenma nodded, Akaashi pushing him away from his lap before sliding over into Bokuto. Kuroo liked that picture much better. 

"In here or?" Kenma pointed at the bathroom in confusion. Kuroo nodded, pulling Kenma into the bathroom before shutting the door. 

"I'm sorry I never let you grow up, in my eyes anyway." Kuroo started, "I'm sorry I didn't recognize when you were asking for help, when you were trying to tell me what was going on. I'm sorry for being a terrible friend." 

Kenma reached out and pulled Kuroo's shirt, putting his face into his chest. He'd done this when they were younger, talking into Kuroo's chest so he didn't have to look at him. 

"I've waited too long for that." Kenma mumbled, "but, I should have told you to listen, I should have tried harder." 

"No," Kuroo sighed, looking down at the hunched over man, "I guess Tsuki was right when he said that we were just distracting each other." 

"I never liked him." Kenma's voice changes from sorry to upset, "I should have told you, but I didn't want you to think it was because he was a boy."

Kuroo never had the impression that Kenma didn't like Tsuki, he knew that Tsuki didn't like Kenma. He would go on rants about how he was spoiled, how Kuroo was too careful around him, he even accused Kuroo of being in love with him when they broke up. Only Kuroo wasn't in love with Kenma, he loved him because they were friends. Nothing more. 

"If only I had listened a bit harder." Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma and pulled him against his chest. This hug was home, being with Kenma and resolving their issues was what made Kuroo realize that Tsuki had more points to their break up. It sucked that he ran off with the 'approved third partner' but, Tadashi was always in love in Tsuki and even Kuroo didn't think it was fair when they started to involve him. Tsuki made it clear that he wouldn't trust anyone else, so Kuroo gave in. He though he was doing what a supportive boyfriend does, but being able to see his boyfriend with someone else, while not being able to stomach the idea of his three best friends together should set off more alarms. 

Now that Kuroo and Kenma weren't going to snap at each other, they hung out more. Kuroo spending the night at Kenma's house most of the week, only staying in his apartment when the team made him stay late for something. 

He started to ask the team about Kenma, a blushing response from most of them, either having been with Kenma, or knew someone who was. Kuroo didn't like what that did to his insides, he refused to listen to any details. They would try to say that it wasn't what he thought, but he was sure it was much worse. 

Kuroo took out the key, rubbing the pale yellow copy in his hand before pushing it in to the door. He heard the rapid clicking of a keyboard, 

"No, not like that Hinata.. You're hopeless you know that?" Kenma's voice sounded amused, He'd been playing nightly games with Hinata, trying to teach him how to play. Hinata was not doing any better as the days passed. 

Kuroo walked into the room, his day hadn't been very good. He was tired and his loneliness was peaking as he neared two months post-break up. He missed pulling someone into his arms as he slept, he missed laying his head on someone's lap, and he missed coming home to someone who wanted to see him. Although, the last thing he may never have had. 

"I give up, Shoyo, I cannot do this with you any longer." Kenma ripped his headset off, pushing his forehead down to his desk. Kuroo looked over as he laid on the bed, he had Kenma's giant stuffed dog in his arms, his head resting on the thick black fur on the plush. 

"Wanna come play your hand held for a bit?" Kuroo was really asking for company, Kenma groaned, his hand smacking across his desk to grab his console. 

"If I have to tell him one more time how to check his bag, I'm going to lose it. It's so simple Kuroo, it's so simple." Kenma's frustration was funny, Kuroo didn't know a single thing about the gaming world, but he knew that if Kenma said it was simple, it meant nothing. 

Kenma sat against the pillows, lifting his arms up before looking at Kuroo. Kuroo grinned and slid over, putting his head on Kenma's lap. Kenma lowered his arm to rest on Kuroo's shoulder, the sound of his fingers controlling the buttons lulled Kuroo to sleep. He slept there with his face in Kenma's hoodie, the smell of Kenma's sweet perfume washing over him. 

When he woke up it wasn't rushed, he wasn't startled awake by anything. He just blinked slowly and saw the black material in front of him, Kuroo needed that. 

____

How unfair. It was cruel of Kuroo to fall asleep on Kenma's lap, to drool onto his pants. Kenma was madly in love with him, and he didn't make it any easier by doing this. He'd of course let Kuroo do it, he could see the sadness on his face as soon as he walked in to the room. He even ended his game with Hinata just so he could get into the bed with Kuroo, Hinata wasn't actually as bad as Kenma made it seem, so he'd send Hinata a chat before making a scene to end the game. 

Everyone knew that there was only one person for Kenma, there only had ever been one person. 

Now that one person was on his lap and wiping the drool from his lip, 

"Kuroo-san?" Kenma said, his voice catching as his nerve waivers in and out. 

"Huh?" Kuroo looks up as Kenma sets his game down. Kenma had thought of this a million times, of how he would tell Kuroo he loved him. He had nearly done it a few times, but nothing felt right, nothing felt like it would mean anything. 

"Don't forget.." He ran his fingers up Kuroo's throat, tilting his chin up, "Your heart is mine to break." 

He tried to keep his cool as Kuroo turned red, he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"What?" Kuroo put his hand around Kenma's wrist, "What did you say?" 

Kenma didn't want to repeat it, he wanted to take it back. He needed a time machine and a good smack to the head. 

"I hate seeing you so torn up over him, I'm the only one who should be able to break your heart." Now he had done it. Not only did he say that Tsuki shouldn't mean anything to Kuroo, but that he somehow owned Kuroo. He was ready for the tongue lashing, the sharp words that he'd remember forever. 

"Ken.." Kuroo's voice was gentle, "What are you saying?" He sat up and Kenma hated his he pulled himself in front of him. He still had his wrist in his hand, looking at Kenma was blank eyes. It was hard to read him, to think that he knew what he was thinking. 

"I love you Kuroo, I have since we were kids." He admitted, He felt his chest tighten. Then a hand wrapped around the back of his head and his head was pulled to Kuroo's chest, 

"Keep going." Kuroo said. Kenma hated this, he hated that Kuroo would do something so evil. To make sure Kenma was comfortable as he confessed his love, just to let hism down in the end. 

"I don't have much else to say, I've only pictured my life with you. No matter who comes in to the frame, it's only you and me at the end of the day. I know you don't feel the same way, but it hurts to see you so sad when I don't think you loved him. I think even if you aren't in love with me, that you loved me more and that's not what should break you." Kenma's eyes stung as he started to cry, 

"I did love you more," Kuroo tightened his fingers in Kenma's hair, "I could never admit it, but if the trolley problem was you or anyone else.. I'd pull the lever." 

"Don't say that." Kenma pushed on Kuroo's chest, showing him his red eyes and wet cheeks, "Don't say that to me." 

Kuroo took a second to look at Kenma, then his head shook. His hands grabbed Kenma's face and wiped his thumbs across his cheeks, 

"Please don't cry Kenma." He leaned forward and put a kiss on his nose, "I can't stand to see you cry." 

"Stop." Kenma pushed him back again, "It's cruel that you love me, it's just.." Kenma tried to get off the bed, to not look at Kuroo any longer. Those dark eyes and those lips would kill him if he had to look at them through his teary eyes. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's shoulders to pull him back, 

"I can't not love you," Kuroo said with a firm voice, he shut his eyes before continuing, "I can't imagine caring any less for you than I do now, and now.. Jeeze, now you make me sick when I have to worry about you. I've been up at night trying to figure out why you would sleep around when you know you're worth more. You are, even if you think I'm putting you on a pedastool, I'm not. I look at you and.." 

Kenma heard enough, he needed two things. 

1\. He needed Kuroo to shut the hell up. 

2\. He needed to know what it was like to kiss him. 

He pushed his face forward, holding onto Kuroo's shirt as his pressed his tear slicked lips onto Kuroo's. His stomach flipped, but then the lips moved under his. His shock turned to fear, pushing away from Kuroo's lips. He felt his lips shaking, his eyes darting to the floor. He was only hoping it would satisfy whatever childhood infatuation he had, and convince Kuroo that they were only friends. He wanted to feel nothing, but he felt everything. His ribs had turned to wings and fluttered in his chest. 

"Get back here." Kuroo's demand was harsh, Kenma looking up to see a blur. Kuroo reattached their lips and pulled his hand around Kenma's neck. Kenma whined against the kiss, pushing on Kuroo's shoulders weakly. He tasted his own tears, but also the hunger from Kuroo's lips. He parted his lips and felt Kuroo's tongue slip between them, a flurry between his hips as he pulled his hand into Kuroo's hair. 

Without thinking, his instinct took over and he pulled Kuroo's face off of his, hearing a gasp as his head was pulled back. Kenma licked across Kuroo's lip before looking into his eyes, 

"What are you doing?" He loosened his grip on Kuroo. Kuroo pushed his head up and gave Kenma a look he never thought he'd be on the other side of. 

"What I should've done years ago," He pulled Kenma on to his lap, "I'm letting you break my heart." Kenma's head leaned back, a hiss leaving his mouth as Kuroo sank his teeth into his neck. He wanted this, more than anything. He tugged at his hoodie, feeling the sweat build beneath it. Kuroo's hands were quick to assist, sliding up his sides to pull the hoodie over his head. Kenma's arms flung it off as his breath caught. 

Kuroo's tongue dropped to Kenma's chest, flicking around his nipple. 

"Ku.." He whined as he watched a dream play out, 

"I like them," He smirked up at Kenma, "You never told me you pierced them." Kenma's words were stolen when his mouth pulled a nipple into it. He wanted to watch, but his eyes kept squinting shut, no one's mouth had ever felt this good. 

"Stop.." Kenma pushed on Kuroo's head, a mistake. As Kuroo pulled back he rolled the nipple between his teeth, "Fuck!" 

Kuroo's hands slid around Kenma's thighs, 

"Your skin tastes so good.." Kuroo trailed his tongue between Kenma's chest, he kept pushing on Kuroo's body, but he was overpowered. Kuroo pulled Kenma closer before pushing him back into the bed. Kenma wiggled under Kuroo, he wasn't ready for Kuroo to be so ready. He figured Kuroo would've said to stay friends, or if he was interested he would have wanted to slowly ease into this. 

He was wrong, so wrong that Kuroo was sliding his hand down Kenma's stomach, 

"Kuroo.." He turned his hips to try and keep him from continuing. He was putty now, everyone fantasizes about what they'd do with their crush. No one tells you that none of it goes according to plan and your brain decides to short circuit at the good parts. 

"Tell me to stop again, if you want me to stop.." Kuroo's tongue flicked against Kenma's ear, his fingers paused just under his waist band. Kenma ran through the options in his head, the best one was to stop, to let Kuroo get over his heart break and see if he still wanted to be with Kenma. Or at least sleep with him. 

"My safe word is Apple." Kenma rocked his hips to push Kuroo's hand against his erection. Kuroo groaned, 

"I didn't think you'd be so ready.." Kenma kept rocking his hips, feeling Kuroo's hand on him was better than he'd imagined. He had a feeling everything was going to be better. 

"I've waited 20 years for you," Kenma breathed, "I was ready as soon as you pulled me in." Kuroo chuckled and stopped touching him to lean back, pulling Kenma's pants off. He looked down at Kenma, someone who wasn't a stranger to being naked. It felt different when it was Kuroo's eyes scanning him, he squirmed, 

"Stop staring," He reached to pull Kuroo in. Kuroo pushed his arms away, 

"You're beautiful," Kuroo murmurs, he lifts Kenma's ankle and lays kisses down the inside, "You're the most exquisite thing I've ever seen.." 

Kenma couldn't handle to compliments, Kuroo hadn't made any indication before now that he wanted Kenma. Kenma could feel the kisses getting sloppier at his inner thigh, 

"Kuroo.. Please." He saw those eyes look up to his, 

"Roll over." Kuroo demanded. Kenma's face went pale, Kuroo leaned over him and connected their lips again, "I want you to be the most exquisite thing I've ever eaten too." 

Kenma could feel the blood in his face, he must be beat red. Kuroo giggled, pulling his body away to let Kenma roll on to his stomach. Kenma reached down and pulled his cock against his stomach before pushing into the bed. Kuroo started by kissing his shoulders, taking extra care at the back of his neck. He moved down his spine as a painful speed, Kenma's hips rocking into the bed for any kind of stimulation. 

"Fuck!" Kenma cried as teeth sank into his ass, 

"Jeeze Kenma, you'd think I was already fucking you." Kuroo's snide chuckle was amply followed by his hands pushing Kenma's cheeks apart. Kenma whined as he felt the wet tongue between them, slow circles that made his lungs forget what their only job was. Breathing, 

"K-Ku.." Kenma reached up into the piles of pillows, grabbing one to pull under his face, groaning into it weakly. His vision was blurring as Kuroo made it clear that he knew what to do, how to undo all the calm that Kenma had built up. 

Under Kuroo's tongue Kenma felt the pressure of a finger, pushing inside of him slowly. Kuroo's face pulled away and put soft kisses on his ass, 

"Relax Kenma," He said. Kenma shot daggers through his eyes, looking over his shoulder at the smirking man behind him, 

"I am relaxed." He saw the confusion on Kuroo's face. 

"I thought that, well, the team.." Kuroo's finger didn't stop even as Kenma thought they were about to have a conversation, his face blushed, 

"No, I only.. well, I use my mouth.." He was embarrassed about even something like that, especially since now he had to take back the things he had said. 

"What? So when they told me it wasn't what I thought it was.." Of course Kuroo would've asked, he should have thought about that. 

"I've only been with two people, like that anyway." He felt Kuroo's finger curl, his back bending up so his stomach lifted from the bed. 

"Who?" Kuroo asked, but he started kissing up Kenma's spine. 

"Does it matter?" He asked. He didn't really want to discuss this right now, but Kuroo circled his tongue between Kenma's shoulders. 

"I need to know who I'm competing with.." His mouth brushed against Kenma's ear,

"You don't have any competition," Kenma assured him, but Kuroo's lips pressed into his jaw, 

"I know Akaashi wouldn't appreciate you talking about him that way." Kuroo's chuckle was adorable, but Kenma didn't appreciate knowing that he was so easy to read. He kept up his act though, 

"Well, Shoyo isn't competition." Kenma heard the exhale, 

"I knew you two were hooking up." Kuroo pulled his finger out and Kenma relaxed into the bed. Kuroo pushed on Kenma's side, urging him to roll over. 

"You didn't know anything, because you thought I'd let that team use me.." Kuroo covered Kenma's mouth with his, Kenma loved the lips over his. He'd enjoyed the way Akaashi kissed him, even Bokuto, but not the same way he enjoyed this. They treated him like he was fragile, kissed him with care. Kuroo knew he wouldn't break him, he kissed him like he was starving. Kenma moaned against the lips, his hand slid between them and lifted Kuroo's shirt. 

"I figured you used them, either way I knew that you had a soft spot for the little red head." Kuroo pulled his shirt off, stopping Kenma as his fingers wrapped around his belt, 

"It was only once, I really only wanted one person anyway." Kenma admitted, Kuroo grinned, lifting Kenma's hand to his lips and kissing it. 

"I mean Akaashi is pretty and all.." Kuroo joked and Kenma smacked his shoulder. 

"I want you to forget about them." Kenma said, "I already have." 

Kuroo liked that, pulling Kenma's arms around his neck, dropping in to kiss him. Kenma ran his hands over the muscular body, it wasn't the same kind of tight muscle that Akaashi had, or the massive power that Bokuto had under his skin. Rather it was a perfect medium, it was powerful, yet beautiful and sleek. Kenma had always liked Kuroo's body, even before he realized he was in love with him. Now years had made it better. 

"Do you have lube?" Kuroo asked, Kenma nodded. Kuroo reached over into the bedside table, "Damn Kenma." 

Kenma hadn't thought about what else he had, and now that Kuroo was rustling in the drawer he was embarrassed. An amused look washed over the face above him, 

"I never really thought about it, but i guess this makes sense." Kuroo pulled the bottle from the drawer and looked into Kenma's eyes. Kenma squirmed as Kuroo's hands moved between his legs, 

"I've thought about you and I didn't think you'd be so mean." Kenma teased, lifting his hips. Kuroo hissed as he felt the pressure on his jeans, Kenma wanted what was creating the bulge that pressed back against him, 

"I'm being very nice," Kuroo's hand was slippery now, his finger pushing inside of Kenma not so sweetly, "but, I can be very mean if you need me to be." 

Kenma was watching the veins in Kuroo's arm push through the skin as he worked him open, Kenma's body rocking against his hand. Kuroo leaned down and kissed Kenma's cheek, a second finger pushed into him and he stomach tightened. 

"Unh, Kuroo, please.." Kenma dug his fingers into Kuroo's arm that braced the bed next to Kenma's side. Kuroo only grinned as the pace harshened and Kenma could feel his control blowing away in the wind. His body ached and twisted while Kuroo kissed his throat, moving his arm down Kenma's side. Kenma yelped when Kuroo lifted his back off the bed, his arms shooting out to balance himself on his shoulders, Kuroo shimmied his shoulders beneath Kenma's legs. 

Kenma could see the evil flickering behind his eyes, no time to argue before Kuroo's tongue was slipping up his erection. Kenma whined, holding the pillow behind his head as his abdomen tightened in the air. He knew what Kuroo was doing and he couldn't stop him, no amount of wiggle would break the way Kuroo was gripping his thigh, his other hand still working Kenma to oblivion. 

"Yes, Kuroo.. just like that." Kenma tossed his head back into the pillow, his lips hanging open as pathetic whimpers left his throat. He was falling over the edge of the cliff now, everything in the room turned to a source of heat as his vision turned to colored spots. He felt the throbbing run down his thighs to his numbing toes, this made his fingers twitch against the pillow as he came down. 

He was lowered back to the bed, his skin still singing as Kuroo places tiny kisses up his legs and back down. The feeling of his fingers leaving made Kenma hiss, he blinked to look at the rooster headed man that was wrapping his hands around Kenma's thighs and rubbing them. 

"How dare you." Kenma breathed, Kuroo just chuckled and pulled Kenma off the bed. Kenma folded into his lap and rested against his chest, 

"Are you mad at me?" He asked. Kenma nodded, 

"Very." He giggled and kissed the warm skin of Kuroo's chest. 

"So, you don't want to keep doing this? Me and you?" Kenma loved hearing the words, 

"I do, but I need a shower and like twenty minutes." Kenma looked up as Kuroo laughed, 

"I didn't mean today, I meant like can we start dating?" Kuroo looked down, 

Kenma couldn't process the words fast enough, part of him had been hoping to hear them. The other part was convincing him that Kuroo just needed to get laid and the person who just confessed their love would obviously be willing. 

"Maybe," Kenma teased, "You didn't even let me touch you.." Kuroo sighed, pulling his arms under Kenma and pushing off the bed. Kenma didn't mind being held like this, but being carried always made him blush. He felt like a child, 

"I uh, I'm not prepared for company down there." Kuroo laughed, "It's been awhile since I shaved." Kenma just laughed, if Kuroo only knew how many of his friends didn't shave. Kenma wouldn't push it though, he would settle for dating and whatever fraction of hell Kuroo just unleashed on him. He was nervous about what it would be like after Kuroo was ready for company, nervous and excited. 

After Kenma got out of the shower he looked in the mirror, seeing the redness of his lips and the oval marks on his neck. He twisted his body, looking at the deep imprints of teeth on his ass, a giggle left his lips. He'd never been so elated from something so simple, but Kuroo was everything he'd ever wanted, and the more they got into it, the more Kenma realized he wanted him even worse. 

He was shaking a towel through his hair when the door opened, 

"Yes?" Kenma mumbled, expecting Kuroo to need something. 

"How dare you ignore my calls." 

Kenma jumped as Akaashi spoke, he looked over and dropped the towel to his waist. It wasn't new to Akaashi, but Kenma suddenly felt a little self conscious. 

"I was busy.." Kenma grinned, Akaashi wiggled his brows, 

"I see that, Kuroo looked a little.. happy for once." Akaashi walked over and lifted himself onto the counter, "So Kozume, spill." 

____

"So Kuroo, spill." Bokuto pointed his finger at Kuroo from across the table. It had been two nights since Kenma confessed his feelings, and Bokuto had yet to corner him for details.

"Well you should know.." Kuroo pretended to be upset, he knew Bokuto would get weird about it. 

"It feels wrong to assume that how he is with us is how he was with the only person he ever talks about." Bokuto was unusually reasonable. Kuroo squinting at him, 

"How is he with you guys?" Kuroo wanted to know. He was genuinely interested in the difference, 

"He definitely prefers Akaashi, but he's usually pretty sweet. He just likes to feel taken care of, at least thats what Akaashi says it is." Kuroo could understand that. He sighed, 

"Well he was very squirmy, and it was very hot because he kept making these noises... fuck, I still think about them." The noises were beautiful, and Kuroo thought it would be weird being with his best friend, but it hadn't been weird. It felt right, and even though he was a little jealous when he thought the entire team had been having sex with him, he pleasantly surprised to find out it hadn't been as bad as he thought. 

"That's how I am with Kaash, man gives me heart problems when he says my name like that." Kuroo laughed with Bokuto, Kenma had said his name so many times, whining and pulling at him. He couldn't get enough of it. 

"So Kenma said that only Akaashi has.. you know.." Kuroo didn't feel right saying 'fucked him' but Bokuto got the gist, 

"Yeah, uh, Kenma is so small.." Bokuto looked at his crotch. Kuroo went slack before hitting him, 

"You cannot tell me that's the reason." Kuroo had seen Bokuto naked a few times by error, but of course he hadn't been doing any thorough studying. 

"I swear, I don't know the reason. I never tried to do anything with him like that anyway, he just prefers Akaashi and Akaashi just knows how to.. well." Bokuto shrugged. Kuroo leaned back in the booth, 

"Have you ever.. Let Akaashi top you?" Kuroo never thought that Bokuto would be a switch, but based on his flushing and the stammering Kuroo had his answer. 

"I- I, He.. Oh what does it matter, I still don't know what happened with you two." His diversion didn't work. 

"I just fingered him, he's very small like you said and I haven't shaved in months now so I wasn't about to have him think that was my A game." Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Are you going to shave then?" Bokuto looked down at his phone, "Game night is in two hours so how long do you need?" 

Kuroo just stared at the idiot. He wasn't going to try anything at Game night, half the team would be there and their partners. Kenma's house was going to be full of people and that was fairly overwhelming for the guy. Kuroo knew that Kenma would be wiped out from social interaction before the night was over and just want to be alone. 

"I am not shaving on Kenma's social battery drain night. There's no way anything would happen." Kuroo just rolled his eyes. 

"You're wrong, based on what Akaashi has been telling me. You know we sit in bed and tell each other everything the two of you text us, you need to shave sir." Bokuto pushed himself out of the booth, tossing bills on the table. Kuroo frowned as he got up, 

"Why can't I just tell you something and it not leave your mouth?" He asked. He didn't mind Akaashi knowing everything, but now he realized he was double telling everything about his life and he had to be so annoying to them. 

"Um, that's my husband so when he asks me what's going on I just tell him everything I know." Bokuto pulled Kuroo out of the diner. 

After the embarrassing task of shaving while Bokuto whined from the other side of the door, they arrived at Kenma's house a few minutes late. While one would think this isn't an issue, what's a few minutes when there's going to be about twenty people here. One would be wrong. 

Akaashi was frowning at them as soon as they opened the door, 

"What was the hold up exactly?" He looked at Bokuto, not even bothering to trust Kuroo with an answer. 

"He didn't shave, but don't worry, we handled it." Kuroo turned and shook his head at Bokuto, divulging such detail with such ease. It amazed Kuroo how fast he could do this, but then would take a year to understand the punchline of a joke. 

Akaashi, instead of pinching Bokuto for being a weirdo, pinched Kuroo. His arm shot to hold the sore skin on his arm, 

"What the hell Akaashi?" Kuroo rubbed the sting away, 

"Why would you not shave? Kenma doesn't even care about hair but he thinks you think it's a big deal so, explain yourself." Kuroo felt cornered and he hated it. He looked down the hall and saw Ushijima. He smiled, 

"Ushijima! Hey!" He turned and stuck his tongue out at the other two, making his way away from their madness. Now he had to find something to say to Ushijima. 

"Kuroo, how are you?" He asked. Kuroo looked into the crowded kitchen, spotting the person Ushijima was burning a hole in. A thin redhead at the stove, he stood next to Osamu as they messed with the food. If two people had to be in charge of food, Kuroo would likely have put them at the top of his list. 

"I'm good, did you guys get back from Paris last night?" Kuroo found who he was looking for, sitting on the table with his back towards them. Hinata and Kageyama were in front of him, Lev and Akinori at his sides. It was truly a madhouse in here. Kenma's hair was down, his usual hoodie replaced with his oversized long sleeve and a pair of plaid dress pants. He was a host if nothing else. 

"We didn't go actually, we missed the flight and Ten just called to have one of his managers to take over for the weekend." Ushijima nudged Kuroo, he looked up at the grumpy man, "I heard that Kenma is off the market." 

How did news travel that fast? 

"Oh yeah?" Kuroo wanted to see what he'd heard. He had no problem with people knowing, he just didn't expect it to be so soon. 

"Yeah, Tendou told me that you and him finally hooked up." Kuroo didn't like that, he wished it wasn't about the sex. Since they hadn't even had sex, but he'd rather people know that he liked Kenma and they were dating. Not that he finger banged him like they were in high school again. 

"We're dating, yeah." Kuroo saw the laugh on Ushijima's face, not that he would laugh in front of anyone other than Tendou. Kuroo walked into the crowd, saying his hello's and noticing the difference in how people looked at him. He saw the blue eyes above a mask crinkle with a smile, he saw the copper eyes under stiff bangs wish him luck. It was strange that everyone knew, and were now acting like it was years in the making. 

One act they'd all been waiting for, finally coming to fruition. 

Kuroo stepped in front of Hinata, enjoying the anxious inhale it created in the carrot top. Kenma looked up at him, expecting him to say something. Kuroo took a mental picture of his face, a resting smile from whatever he was talking about before, a flush on his cheeks from the heat of the room. His lips parted to say hello, but Kuroo pulled his face in his hands. 

The room went silent as their lips connected, then an eruption of hollering. Kuroo laughed into Kenma's mouth, 

"I guess I was the last to know." He whispered. Kenma pulled at Kuroo's shirt, 

"We've been waiting for you to realize." He pushed his lips back up to Kuroo's. He could kiss these lips for hours and not get tired of it, but they were being watched and cheered on. Kuroo pulling away and standing up to look at the faces. 

"I feel like any one of you could've said something." He addressed them. Everyone murmured, then a single voice of reason. 

"If we had said something while you were with Tsuki you wouldn't have listened, and then it's kind of rude to say 'hey dude, this sucks, but it's fine because you're in love with someone else anyway' right after a break up." Kuroo looked over at the moving lips, Iwaizumi. He worked alongside Iwaizumi now, and everyday that man hardened. 

"I guess it worked out." Kuroo looked back down to the only person that he wanted to look at. Kenma looking over at Iwaizumi still. The chatter in the room ramped back up and everyone found their places. Kenma moved through the party more fluidly than usual, Kuroo noticing his social battery draining, but something was keeping his cheeks red and his lips turned upward. He didn't want to be so selfish to think it was him, but that was the only difference between this night and all the previous one. 

The night was winding down, Kuroo was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, most of the people were helping clean up as Akaashi walked into the room. 

"Kuroo." He walked over and sat beside him, pushing his legs over Kuroo's lap. 

"Akaashi." He looked over as Akaashi settled into the couch, his put his hands on Akaashi's knees. It didn't register how it looked when Akaashi asked him to rub his legs, or how it might sound as Kuroo worked on a knot in his thigh. Kuroo had done this plenty of times for plenty of people, but when he heard the squeak he froze. 

"Water." Kenma smacked Bokuto, "This image is uh.. parching." Kuroo laughed at them, Akaashi winking at Bokuto. 

"I got something for that," Kuroo nodded to call Kenma over. Kenma rolled his eyes, but his feet shuffled across the floor. He pushed Akaashi's legs off and pulled Kenma around his lap, there was no thighs he'd rather be holding. 

"Kuroo," Kenma whispered, "Can you stay with me tonight?" Kuroo smiled, nodding under the warmth of Kenma's breath. 

"Any and every night you want me to." Kuroo pushed his lips up to Kenma's. When Kenma had pushed into his lips the first time he was shocked, shocked that all it took was one kiss to show him that no one had kissed him properly before. No one had taken Kuroo's breath through his lips before the way Kenma did. 

Kuroo didn't care if anyone was watching them, tangling his fingers in Kenma's hair and turning his head. He loved the way Kenma's hand pushed into his chest as his other one slid under his shirt. Cold fingers, his body tensed as they ran up his stomach before rubbing over his nipple. 

"Ken.." He breathed, Kenma shook his head, 

"Keep kissing me." Kuroo did that, but the kisses were spaced between his shudders, Kenma teasing his nipple perfectly while slowly grinding on him. This was heaven, his hands slid under Kenma's shirt, pulling his ass closer before groaning into his lips. 

"Fuck," Kenma hissed and slid back. Kuroo looked down at their waists, seeing the material of his jeans straining in front of the plaid material. 

"People are still here." Kuroo breathed, slightly nervous from letting his caution go too soon. Kenma reached down and unsnapped the jeans, Kuroo shut his eyes as the thin fingers slid beneath his waistband. 

"Kenma." Kuroo moaned softly, he leaned his head back on the couch. Kenma pulled Kuroo's cock from his briefs, a moment of cold air before a blanket smacked into them. Kuroo looked over and saw a bright red Akaashi, 

"I thought it was just gonna be a cute little make out session!" He had been there the whole time still, Kuroo didn't know how to react, but Kenma was still teasing him with the tips of his fingers. Kuroo's mouth opened, 

"I'm so-oh.." His eyes fluttered as Kenma's now wet hand was twisting around him, "Sorry.." He finished. He looked back to Kenma, a devious grin on his face as he had pulled the blanket around his shoulders, the sides of it concealing the show. Kuroo was torn, he didn't want anyone to see them, but it'd been so long since a hand felt this good. 

"Jesus.." Akaashi sighed, Kuroo wanted him to leave. He didn't have time to say anything to that effect before he saw Kenma's tongue trace his lips, 

"I like that face Kuroo." He winked. Kuroo heard his breath shake as it left him, his head leaning back again. 

"Ken-gah.. not here." He dug his fingers into Kenma's thighs, he didn't want to push him away and lose the blanket's coverage. 

Kenma leaned over, his tongue running up Kuroo's face before whispering, 

"Yes here, you're going to cum in my hand," His eyes went wide hearing this side of Kenma, "and then I'm going to lick it clean." Kuroo groaned, he face turning away from Kenma. His hips squirmed against the couch, he opened his eyes and saw Akaashi biting his lip. Oh God, he was a spectacle. He turned away from Akaashi and felt his jaw opening wider with each stroke. 

"No.." Kuroo whined, "ah, that's evil.." He looked at Kenma's hand. The black nails slipping around him, focusing at the head, dropping down, coming back up so his thumb could slid against the tip. Kuroo's eyes rolled back, 

"Quietly Kuroo," Kenma said, "We wouldn't want all our guests to hear you cumming." Pure evil in a golden wrapper. 

His fingers tighten harshly into Kenma's legs, he pulled his lip between his teeth. He went numb as warm and cold waves washed in his stomach as he felt the release pumping from his toes to his fingertips. Kenma let out a sweet sigh, kissing Kuroo's cheek, 

"That's so hot," He whispered, "Your lip is bleeding." Kuroo reached up and touched his lip, sure enough it stung and when his tongue ran over it the taste of blood coated his mouth. 

"Shit.." He cursed, Kenma ran his tongue across Kuroo's lip. 

"Eyes Kuroo." Kenma pulled his face back, his hand lifted to his lips and Kuroo's stomach turned. Watching Kenma run that tongue between his fingers was torture, hearing the satisfied sighs was even worse. Kenma showed Kuroo his clean hand before giggling, as if he'd done something innocently cute. 

"Bo, we need to go." Akaashi jumped off the couch, Bokuto appeared as Kuroo tilted his head, 

"Why? What's up?" Bokuto was concerned immediately, looking at everything in the room like it was trying to attack Akaashi, 

"I'm so fucking hard right now, I'm legit losing brain cells, so let's go." Akaashi pushed on Bokuto's chest as Bokuto looked at him with wild eyes. 

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Bokuto gestured to Kuroo, who was useless. He did kind of enjoy that it made Akaashi react, he'd never really seen Akaashi like that. Flustered. 

Kenma was perfectly put together as he said goodbyes, he shook hands and gave kisses, Kuroo was still feeling trembling in his thighs as he stood next to him. Every time someone grabbed Kenma's hand Kuroo wanted to offer them soap, but Kenma would just look back with a smile. He was not the one in charge here and he knew it, once he had Kenma on that bed he thought he'd won something, but now he understood he was the prize. 

And Kenma didn't have plans to just put him in a display case, Kenma was going to use and abuse him. Kuroo couldn't wait. 

As soon as the black tipped hair slid out of the house Kenma was chewing his lip, "We should really finish cleaning up." 

Kuroo nodded, "Sure, whatever you need." Kuroo turned to head to the kitchen, his skin was hot. He could feel the tension in every step he took, he really did not want to clean up right now. He also didn't really want to push Kenma, so he grabbed a few half empty cups and headed towards the sink. 

"Take off your shirt." Kenma's voice was still across the room. Kuroo froze in front of the sink, unsure if he heard him correctly. He looked back and saw Kenma gesturing up, take it off. 

Kuroo turned to face him before reaching over his shoulders and peeling his shirt up, Kenma grinned. He felt smaller as Kenma approached him, 

"Pants." Kenma stopped at the end of the table. Kuroo hesitated before dropping his pants, kicking them over in front of the fridge. Kenma moved so he was only a small reach away, 

"Briefs." He breathed. Kuroo sighed, pushing them down and stepping out of them. He was being scanned as his nerves shot through the roof. What was happening to him, with Tsuki he could be fully naked and not care a bit, but with Kenma he was nervous. 

Kenma dropped to his knees, Kuroo reaching to stop him, "Kenma, no, I don't need.." He couldn't stop him once his tongue was pressing against him. He felt the painful pull as he got harder in his mouth. Kenma was amazing, his tongue moving perfectly as he moved his lips over him. Kuroo hated to think about it, but Kenma had perfected this long before Kuroo was on the receiving end. 

"Ken, that's..." He grabbed onto Kenma's hair, his hips moving and hitting the roof of his mouth. Kuroo groaned loudly as Kenma lifted his body and pushed his throat over Kuroo. He heard the messy noises as Kenma gagged, his body tensing as the drool dripped down his balls. 

"Stop!" Kuroo pulled Kenma's face back, he met him halfway for a sloppy kiss, kneeling on the ground in front of him. 

"Kuroo," Kenma said against his face, "Fuck me." 

Kuroo pinched his eyes shut, he was head over heels and nothing was going to convince him otherwise. 

"Let's go upstairs." Kuroo pulled Kenma off the ground, then lifted him, feeling his legs wrap around his sides. Kenma left hot kisses on his neck and shoulders as he walked them up to Kenma's room. He was dying to get him in to that bed. 

Kenma's fit hit the ground and a second later he was naked, Kuroo biting his lip as he saw the fading hickeys on his throat. 

"Do you mind?" Kuroo asked as his fingers touched the marks. Kenma shook his head, 

"I like them," he shrugged. Music to Kuroo's ears. 

Kenma backed up to the bed, crawling across it on all fours to grab the lube off the table. Kuroo cursed as he felt a twitch at his waist, 

"That's painful." He watched Kenma turn back swiftly, confusion on his face, "You're so fucking hot." Now he turned red, 

"I'm not too sure that view is all that attractive." Kenma mumbled, but he knew what he was doing when he turned back over, "How's this?" Kuroo watched Kenma drop lube onto his hand, reaching behind him to touch himself with the hand. Kuroo clenched his jaw as Kenma started fingering himself, 

"Unh," Kenma widened his legs, dropping lower on the bed. Kuroo couldn't paint a better picture in his mind. Kenma's mouth hanging open as he pumped his finger in himself, Kuroo feeling any self control melt off his skin, walking over and pulling Kenma's hips back. Kenma's hand pushed into Kuroo's waist, 

"I'll be nice." Kuroo assured him, Kenma's hands slip across the bed in front of his head, 

"Please don't be." 

Kuroo pushed his thumb in first, feeling how tense Kenma was. Kenma whimpered as his thumb left and he pressed himself against him. He grabbed the lube, pouring it over his hand and rubbing it onto him. Finally he pushed in and Kenma's body unarched, 

"Fuck.." Kuroo was slow, but his hands couldn't hold Kenma any tighter. His heart was racing, his lungs doubled in capacity, and his stomach was a water balloon. Kenma relaxed after a moment, moving his body back towards Kuroo, 

"I wasn't stopping for you." Kuroo pressed on Kenma's back, 

"Kuroo... You said you could fuck remember?" Kuroo shook his head, 

"I need a minute, you're a lot to handle." Kuroo groaned, leaning down to kiss Kenma's shoulder. Kenma chuckled, 

"You didn't think I was going to be loose did you?" Kuroo hated thinking about that, but also he felt weird saying anyone was loose. It didn't feel right. 

"No, but Bokuto did try to tell me that you were very small. I guess I wasn't getting it." Kenma didn't care about Kuroo wanting a minute to gather his wits, he rocked his hips and started moaning, 

"He told me you had a fat one too," He hissed, "I guess he was right." Kuroo dropped his hand from Kenma's hip to run under his chest. He wrapped his fingers around his throat, pulling his body back with his as he stood up. 

Kenma let out a scream as Kuroo took over the rhythm, "You've got a nasty mouth." He growled. 

"Yeah?" Kenma held Kuroo's arm, "What are you going to do about it?" 

_____

Kenma didn't regret the question, he was incredibly turned on since Kuroo kissed him in front of everyone. He had known what he was doing when he sat on his lap, he even knew what he was doing when he looked at Akaashi and asked for the blanket. Akaashi was Kenma's best friend aside from Kuroo and Hinata, and Kenma knew that Akaashi was a much bigger pervert than he led people to believe. 

Kuroo slammed into Kenma, earning another weak cry. 

"Anything to keep hearing it." Kuroo's voice was strained, Kenma loved it. He felt the thrusting get harder, stretching him terribly. He knew it didn't work this way, but he felt like he'd never recover. He hips screamed as Kuroo held him up, forcing himself deep into Kenma. He was dizzy, pushing back on Kuroo's stomach, 

"Fuck, I need to see you." Kenma felt no hesitation from Kuroo, he dropped Kenma before swinging his legs onto his chest. Kenma looked at the man holding his ankles to his shoulders, the same one that helped him up when he scraped his knee, the same one that laughed like a maniac when he was trying to learn how to play volleyball. That was the man that was tearing his insides to shreds. 

Kenma was a mess, his fists burning as they clenched the blankets. His mouth was open and sharp whines and cries left his lips. Kuroo was doing what he was asked to do, he was doing it perfectly, 

"There, right fucking there." Kenma dug his head back as Kuroo repeated his movements, electricity pulsed through Kenma's veins. Kuroo slowed to a less punishing pace, dropping Kenma's legs to lean down between them. 

Kenma welcomed the kiss, pulling Kuroo's neck closer. Kuroo's teeth pulled Kenma's lip back, 

"I want you to ride it." He lifted his brow, making it a question. Kenma nodded. 

"I'd love to." 

They adjusted on the bed, Kuroo laying down with his head between the mess of pillows as Kenma swung his leg over his waist. He was already aware of how sore he was as he sat down on the cock, Kuroo sinking deeper into the pillows. 

"Fuck, fuck, oh my God Kenma!" Kuroo held onto Kenma's hands, squeezing his fingers. Kenma was thankful for the strength keeping him up, his thighs were burning and he knew he couldn't last long like this. He watched Kuroo squirm, enjoying the pain and pleasure on his face as Kenma varied the speed. He was getting cramps in his stomach now, but he needed Kuroo to finish first. 

He wiggled one of his hands free, placing it on Kuroo's chest. He slid it up before placing it around his neck, Kuroo's lip shook, 

"Kenma.." He gasped, freeing his other hand. Kenma dug his fingers into Kuroo's chest, 

"Do it," He bite his lip, "Please." 

"Please what?" Kuroo had something left in him if he was able to deepen his voice, it scared Kenma to think that Kuroo could make this go any longer. 

"Please fill me," Kenma whined. Kuroo grinned, Kenma's heart stopped. 

With ease that will never be explainable, Kuroo flipped Kenma over and sank deeper into him. Kenma screamed and scratched across Kuroo's side, 

"Beg for it." Kuroo looked down at Kenma with the eyes of the devil. Kenma whimpered, weaker with each smack of Kuroo's hips into the back of his thighs, 

"Fuck!" Kenma shook, his thighs squeezing around Kuroo, "Please, Kuroo!" 

"Yes, oh that's good." Kuroo moaned, a sound that Kenma hated right now. He could feel skin building beneath his nails as Kuroo managed to keep going, 

"Tetsuro!" Kenma felt pathetic as he screamed, his body lifting from the bed as his head dug back into it. All he could hear was his blood rushing, nobody had to touch him, all that had to happen to end him was one thing, 

"Cum." Kuroo's command set off a series of alarms in Kenma's brain. His chest exploded and his ankles shook as the orgasm wrecked him. The highest high he'd ever seen made the skin on his fingers and toes burn for their tension, spasms shook through him in waves as he came down. His eyes had been pinched shut, looking now at Kuroo, his head hanging between his shoulders as he looked down at Kenma. 

Kenma nodded, feeling the throbbing inside of him. He lifted his chin to kiss him, lazy kisses that turned sweeter with each breath. Kuroo pulled out as slow as possible, but Kenma still twitched when Kuroo was gone. He laughed at himself, watching Kuroo lean back on to his knees and start rubbing his thighs. 

"Why do you do that?" Kenma asked, not complaining as the strong hands settled the quivering in his legs. 

"Akaashi trained me to actually," He laughed, "It started about a year ago when Akaashi had a cramp and asked for help, he did it a bunch after that, each time he'd mention something about how Bokuto always does it after sex and how it feels amazing and helps him a lot." 

"Did Tsuki like it?" Kenma asked, Kuroo shook his head, 

"No, but Tsuki wasn't big on touching outside of sex." Kuroo didn't seem upset by the question. Kenma sighed, a too sexual moan leaving his mouth as Kuroo's thumb worked his inner thigh. 

"Oh that's tight." Kenma was talking about the spot, Kuroo laughed, 

"I know what that's like." He winked at Kenma. 

"You know what's crazy?" Kenma asked, Kuroo lifting his brows in response, "That Bokuto doesn't do this half as good as you." 

Kuroo chuckled proudly, "Good, I don't want you needing anything from anyone else." Kenma was on cloud nine now. Kuroo making his way down to his calves, and placing kisses on his legs. 

They showered, Kuroo washing Kenma with extreme care, Kenma letting him because it was too adorable to stop. They took the blanket off the bed and climbed under the other three that Kenma had on the bed, holding each other and talking for hours about things that didn't matter. It was the heaven that Kenma was told about, but he never thought he could have, 

"I love you Kenma," Kuroo said. Kenma shut his eyes, 

"I've wanted to hear that for so long," he mumbled, "but, I don't want you to confuse love and friendship." 

"Hey, I know the difference now," Kuroo ran his finger down Kenma's cheek, "I know that I love you." 

"I love you too," Kenma pushed his face into Kuroo's chest, Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and slid it up to his heart. 

"Yours to break."


End file.
